In the known generic gas range, the timed-ignition and monitoring device is an electronic unit. The output adjustment takes place by switching the burner on and off more or less frequently. Monitoring of the flame is generally performed with the aid of an ionisation sensor. When there is no gas flame, the electronic device blocks the gas supply via a solenoid valve. These known steps have the advantage of very short and precise switching times. Release of unburned gas is prevented due to the intrinsical safety of the control device. However, the presence of relatively extensive electronic components and necessity of translating the thereby generated electronic signals into mechanical ones and the relatively high cost resulting therefrom are disadvantageous.
In the known gas range, the electronic unit must meet certain established safety regulations. Among these are included a regulation that the burner has to self-ignite when the ignition device has been activated for more than 10 sec. and that the gas supply is cut off, even with the gas cock still open, after a maximum of 60 sec. from the moment the burner was extinguished.
In gas ranges which do not have a glass ceramic plate covering the burner, the afore-mentioned regulations do not apply. In such gas ranges, there are known gas cocks with plugs rotatable between the high and low positions via knobs and knob shafts, with spindle connected to the knob shaft, with a valve plate under the opening for the combustion gas supply in the plug housing, with a microswitch for the ignition device, as well as with an electromagnet inset under the valve plate in the area of the combustion gas supply connection. Thereby, the knob with the knob shaft and the spindle is pressable against the action of a return spring. When the plugs are set for the high position and thereby the microswitch for the timed ignition device becomes actuatable, the plugs as well as the valve plate can be pressed on the electromagnet against the action of another return spring as soon as an assigned thermoelement generates enough thermal current. These gas ranges do not comply with the mentioned regulations for the generic non-ceramic plate type gas ranges. Up to now, the gas cock technology employed with ceramic plate ranges has not been applied to the development of the generic gas ranges.
It is the object of the present invention to further develop a generic gas range, so that it is no longer necessary to use a special electronic unit for the ignition- and monitoring device.